


Des vacances ordinaires

by Nelja



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Enemies Working Together, Gen, Humor, Mostly Dialogue, Subtext
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xavier et Magneto sont en vacances, et préféraient s'occuper d'autre chose que d'affronter une invasion inter-dimensionnelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des vacances ordinaires

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a quelques années, Marvel Comics a publié un one-shot crack, "The Unlikely Saga of Xavier, Magneto and Stan", dans lequel Xavier et Magneto allaient ensemble réclamer à Stan Lee des vacances. Il acceptait de les envoyer à la plage tous les deux, mais leur réservait un coup bas... une invasion inter-dimensionnelle approchait. Ceci est une sorte de suite tout aussi crack, qui peut très bien se lire sans connaître l'histoire en question ! Tout appartient à Marvel Comics.

"Et voilà, le ciel s'est _encore_ déchiré avec un vague fond bleuâtre et flou derrière ! Et un vaisseau qui en sort ! C'est une invasion d'une autre dimension ! Je le savais ! Cela tombe toujours sur nous ! Pourquoi pas les Fantastic Four ou les Avengers ?"

Xavier soupira. "Et en plus, le tremblement a été tel que j'ai fait tomber mon cocktail. Quand je pense que je n'avais pas eu de vacances depuis ma lune de miel avec Lil..."

Magneto fronça le sourcil. "Je n'avais jamais eu de vacances avant aujourd'hui !"

"No rest for the wicked, je suppose. Et puis, comment appelles-tu ces périodes passées à ne rien faire dans l'Astéroïde M ?"

"De la méditation ! De la réflexion profonde pour savoir quels allaient être mes prochains plans !"

"Peu importe. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur le problème en cours."

"Bonne idée. Et si, pour l'amour de nos vacances, tu renonçais à tes principes pour une fois et leur expliquais télépathiquement et fermement que c'est une mauvaise idée d'envahir les dimensions des voisins ?"

"Certainement pas ! J'ai déjà, une fois, empêché une invasion ainsi."

"Cela me semble plutôt une incitation à recommencer."

"Etant donné qu'ils se sont tous suicidés en pénitence pour leurs actes passés, pas vraiment. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est une invasion ? Nous pouvons encore souhaiter que s'ils ont débarqué à cet endroit précis, c'est juste pour se reposer un peu, comme nous. Avec cette mer, ce ciel, et cette tranquillité, ce serait bien mieux approprié."

"Charles, ta façon de penser toujours du bien des gens ne cessera jamais de m'ébahir et de m'affliger. Mais au moins, j'espère qu'il n'est pas contraire à ton sens de la vie privée de vérifier des assertions si audacieuses."

"Non, pas dans un cas de force majeure comme celui-là. De plus, la télépathie sera probablement nécessaire même pour la communication la plus amicale."

Xavier se concentra, et Magneto dut se contenter d'observer son visage avec attention.

Bien lui en prit. Quelques brefs instants lui suffirent pour attirer son casque sur la tête ; et au cas où Xavier tenterait une attaque physique en plus d'une attaque télépathique, les poignées de son fauteuil roulant jaillirent pour lui immobiliser les bras et les jambes.

"NOUS. SOMMES. CENSES. ETRE. EN. VACANCES !" hurla-t-il devant des cieux aveugles et sourds, ou plutôt devant le vaisseau alien qui commençait à se préparer à atterrir, et qui avait le mauvais goût d'être fait d'une espèce de céramique.

Le moment arrivait de faire une retraite stratégique. Il plongea sous le couvert des palmiers, entrainant le fauteuil de Xavier qui flottait derrière lui.

* * *

"Erik, je t'assure que je vais mieux..."

"Comment puis-je être certain que ce n'est pas une ruse ?"

"Bon point. Mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin d'être détaché, ni toi d'enlever ton casque, pour que je t'explique ce qui s'est passé. J'ai été imprudent, et je me suis fait surprendre. Ces extra-terrestres ont un esprit d'essaim. A eux tous, le retour psychique était suffisamment puissant pour me convaincre un bref instant de la justesse de leur cause."

"Leur cause, qui est ?"

"Oh, ils ont juste l'intention de nous dépouiller de nos ressources naturelles parce qu'ils ont épuisé les leurs. Rien que de très habituel."

"Humain, j'ai envie de dire."

"L'histoire m'empêche de te contredire. Mais ils ne veulent pas nous exterminer. Je trouve ça assez rafraîchissant."

Magneto le considéra d'un oeil soupçonneux. "Tu es certain que tu n'es plus sous influence ?"

"Je crois, oui. Je constatais juste."

"Je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront un peu de temps pour nous réduire en esclavage entre deux cargaisons. Très humain, ça aussi. Parfois, je me dis que nous devrions faire cela aux humains. L'extermination est passée de mode."

"..."

"Je plaisantais !"

"Tu ne ressemblais pas à quelqu'un qui..." Magneto soupira, enleva son casque. "Oh, d'accord, tu plaisantais. La blague était d'assez mauvais goût, je dois dire."

"Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour." grogna Magneto en déliant les poignets du professeur.

"Des séquelles à moyen terme du contact télépathique, certainement."

"Mais oui. C'est quand même terrible que nous soyons amenés à nous battre l'un contre l'autre alors même que ce sont nos vacances. Nous devons être maudits."

"Oui, même en maillot de bain nous n'y échappons pas. Et on ne peut pas vraiment parler de bon vieux temps, pour le coup. Je me permets malgré tout de faire remarquer que l'approche télépathique était ton idée."

"Tu as été bien rapide à acquiescer."

"Ce qui n'empêche pas que je te remercie beaucoup de m'avoir retenu. Les avoir aidés à conquérir la Terre m'aurait apporté beaucoup de culpabilité et un peu d'embarras."

"Ce n'est rien. Je reconnais toujours ton expression quand tu vas me faire un sale coup."

"On va dire que l'expérience acquise pendant des années d'opposition peut servir de maigre consolation."

* * *

"Au fait, à quoi ressemblent ces envahissurs, au cas où j'en croiserais un au coin d'un récif de corail ? Ce sont des versions alternatives de nous ?"

"Non, pas aujourd'hui. Je ne saurais mieux les décrire que comme des gerbilles géantes."

"Et ces choses ont un esprit d'essaim ? Est-ce que d'habitude ce n'est pas réservé aux insectes, au Phalanx, aux clones d'Emma Frost, et autres créatures déplaisantes ?"

"En fait, le rat nu du désert de Californie a une structure sociale presque semblable à celle des fourmis et autres insectes sociaux."

"Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas toi qui as appris ça, tu t'amuses juste à absorber les connaissances des geeks pendant leur sommeil ?"

Xavier émit un bruit qui ne tranchait ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre "Aussi, ils ont l'intention de partir avec l'intégralité de notre pétrole, nos diamants, notre zinc, notre uranium et notre astate. Ha ha, sur ce dernier point, ils seront quelque peu déçus."

"Du zinc et de l'uranium, hein ? Avec un peu de chance, ils en utilisent aussi dans la structure de leur vaisseau..."

"Je me suis souvent demandé comment tu procédais avec les métaux non magnétiques."

"Tous les métaux peuvent être magnétiques, à condition d'insister assez violemment et dans le bon sens."

"...En fait, te connaissant, j'aurais dû deviner. Mais alors, cela s'applique aussi aux non-métaux."

"Hein ?"

"Hmm, oublie ce que j'ai dit."

"C'est ça. Et, en fait, je viens de trouver qu'ils utilisent un peu de zinc. Je compte leur montrer qu'ici, il ne se laisse pas faire. Par exemple, qu'il se met à voler à travers les pilotes..."

"Il serait très peu généreux, et pas forcément productif, d'attaquer avant de leur expliquer qu'il serait poli de leur part de se retirer."

"Hum, cela veut dire que tu comptes les recontacter, et que je vais à nouveau devoir te ligoter ?"

"Pourquoi pas, si c'est demandé si gentiment. J'espère avoir compris maintenant leur structure mentale et pouvoir me protéger, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent."

"C'est pour ça qu'il fait toujours demander à notre arch-enemy de nous attacher quand on est sans défense."

"Je prévoierai un safeword la prochaine fois. Vas-y. Mets ton casque." Xavier se concentra encore une fois. "La bonne nouvelle est que j'ai réussi à entrer en contact en toute sécurité. Je néglige mes boucliers psychiques pendant les vacances."

"Et la mauvaise ?"

"Ils ont dit non. Aussi, si tu enlevais ton casque, je pourrais te transmettre la configuration actuelle du vaisseau et tu pourrais lancer un coup de semonce - je suis persuadé que tu te rappelles la définition, mais au cas où, on ne tue personne la première fois."

"C'est fait. Oh, et si tu leur apprenais l'anglais en passant, je pourrais faire en sorte que les impacts forment sur la carlingue un message particulièrement frappant."

"Fait. Et non, je ne veux pas savoir."

"Si tu es dans leur tête, tu devras bien."

"Effectivement. J'avoue, la menace est plus élégante que je pensais, quoique un peu grandiloquente. Et au fait, cela a entièrement marché. Ils ont décidé de partir."

"J'aurais pu le deviner moi-même au vaisseau qui s'éloigne et au trou dans le ciel qui se referme."

"Oh, certains sont capables de feinter, parfois. Mais peu importe. Je suis décidé à oublier ceci le plus tôt possible cet événement et à nous remettre à nos vacances."

"Aller prendre une petite revanche supplémentaire pour bien expliquer de ne pas réessayer serait..."

"Oh, et si j'ai besoin d'être pardonné pour la tentative avortée d'attaque psychique, je peux te passer de la crème solaire dans le dos."

"Vil tentateur."

"On me le dit souvent."


End file.
